kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Queen Zenobia
Queen Zenobia is a world in Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion. It is featured in Expansion Pack #3. Story Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive on an abandoned cruise ship known as Queen Zenobia. They explore the ship for a while and soon encounter Heartless and mysterious creatures called, Ooze. They defeat the enemies, but Sora becomes careless and one almost ends up attacking him until someone shoots it dead, saving the Keybearer. It turns out that Jill was the one that saved him and Sora, Donald and Goofy are overcome with joy. They all tackle her into a hug, mirroring their reunion in the third visit of Raccoon City, and tell Jill how glad they are to see her. Jill is glad to see them as well, but explains that she must get going, as she was separated from her partner and has to regroup with him at the bridge. Jill lets Sora, Donald and Goofy tag along with her, seeing as how the Heartless are back. Jill, Sora, Donald and Goofy manage to meet up with her partner, Parker Luciani, and witness a video transmission of a Veltro member threatening to infect one fifth of the Earth's oceans with the T-Abyss. Jill, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Parker reach the ship's antenna to request evacuation, but learn that a satellite attack on the Queen Zenobia has been activated by FBC director Morgan Lansdale. Despite their attempts to confuse the satellite's system and cause a misfire on the ship, the attack floods the ship with water. Chris and Jessica arrive to the Queen Zenobia and eventually meet with Jill, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Parker. Chris remembers the three after they helped him, his sister Claire Redfield and Steve Burnside on Rockfort Island. The team is then confronted by the Veltro operative, who poses various questions hinting at a larger conspiracy. However, Jessica shoots him before he can reveal anymore. Parker unmasks him to discover that he was his FBC partner Raymond Vester. He seemingly dies after whispering something to him. Afterwards, Chris, Jill, Sora, Donald and Goofy make their way to the ship's laboratory to stop the virus from contaminating the sea, while Parker and Jessica search for a way to stop the ship from sinking. During the search, Parker turns his gun on Jessica, suspecting her of being an FBC mole, as told by Vester. At the same time, Raymond reveals himself to be alive, having worn a kevlar vest, and working with O'Brian. Jessica wounds Parker and initiates a self-destruct sequence before escaping. Having found the laboratory, Jill, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Chris are confronted by Lansdale via a video uplink, revealing that he worked with Veltro in the Terragrigia Panic in an effort to increase the FBC's funding and international influence. The four neutralize the virus and proceed to an extraction point. Along the way, they meet with an injured Parker. Despite the four's attempt at saving him, Parker falls into the fire below a broken catwalk. O'Brian informs Chris, Jill, Sora, Donald and Goofy that he had orchestrated the events in an effort to gather evidence of Lansdale's involvement in Terragrigia. He also informs them of the results from Keith and Quint's data analysis: the existence of a sister ship below the ruins of Terragrigia, which was destroyed by Lansdale to eliminate incriminating evidence of his involvement. However, Lansdale then proceeds to arrest O'Brian, cutting off communications. Jill, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Chris search for Veltro leader Jack Norman, knowing that he holds evidence against Lansdale. However, he has gone delusional and survived a year by injecting himself with T-Abyss. He then injects himself with an overdose of the virus, which transforms him into a new type of Tyrant. After a long battle, Jill, Sora, Donald and Goofy defeat him and broadcast the video, exposing Lansdale. As a result, O'Brian is released and the FBC is dissolved. In the end, it is revealed that Parker was saved by Raymond from the explosion. Jill gives Sora the Abandon Ship keychain. And before he leaves, Jill also gives Sora a motherly kiss on his forehead, thanking him for his help back in Raccoon City and on her current mission. Sora blushes and leaves to the Gummi Ship with Donald and Goofy. Characters * Jill Valentine (Michelle Ruff) * Parker Luciani (Kirk Thorton) * Chris Redfield (Roger Craig Smith) * Jessica Sherwat (Ali Hillis) * Keith Lumley * Quint Cetcham * Clive R. O'Brian (Paul Eiding) * Raymond Vester (David Earnest) * Morgan Lansdale (Michael Sorich) * Jack Norman (Corey Burton) * Rachael Foley (Mari Ueda) Boss Themes * Scagdead - Shrouding Dark Cloud * Rachael Foley - Squirming Evil * Draghignazzo - The Deep End * Malacoda - Destiny's Force * Jack Norman - The Encounter Trivia * The Abandon Ship keychain increases strength and Water magic. Category:Non-Disney Worlds Category:Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion